


A Bump on the Head

by OliverRose



Series: Niall in his Wonderland [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bump on the head, Alice in Wonderland, Delusions, Hallucinations, Multi, Niall in his wonderland, Niall-centric, Poor Niall, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling and falling.<br/>He fell and fell. Down and down and even more down-er. He was in a different place now, he couldn't even remember what was up in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bump on the Head

A flash and it was gone.   
Whatever it was before, he didn't know.   
But he was falling. Falling. Falling and falling, down and down and down and-

Niall opened his eyes and found himself in a world of incredible colour.   
Wait, Niall? Yeah...yeah, Niall was his name...yep, he remembers that.  
He lay on what felt like crunchy and slightly damp Autumn leaves, as he looked to the sky. All he could see were leaves. Beautiful, colourful leaves on a beautiful, colourful tree. He lifted his hand, as if in an attempt to reach the morning sun glinting wonderfully through the pink and red and green (and god knows what other colour) leaves.

He sat up, a hand to his head as it thumped a few times. He tried to groan, but no sound would come out. Not one. He opted with gasping instead, at the terrible pain he felt-thankfully only for a second.   
He stood and a dark fear bubbled inside his stomach and mind when he noticed that it was dark. Not the sky but the place he was in. 

Dark, winding trees twisted and bent in a circle around him. Not too close, in fact quite fair away. There was a ring of simply dried up leaves circling his beautiful, colourful tree, as if it was differentiated against all the others. Which with common sense it was.

Alright- his name was Niall, yes.   
He didn't know where he was, BUT he was situated under a lovely tree, in a dark and very scary wood.   
He was wearing -he looked down at himself- a short sleeved and white undershirt, extremely short and blue booty shorts (he blushed), long black and white stripy socks, in which came up to his exposed thighs (he blushed again), black and plain -but very stylish- shoes, and lastly, a short, white apron, with ruffled edges, tied at the back with a bow.   
His clothes fit him comfortably and that was quite nice.   
He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. 

Also, he felt warm but a little cold, and very, very frightened. 

"Hello," I warm voice said behind him. He jumped back and turned around to see...

nothing. 

Nope, there was nobody there.

"Niall? Are you alright?" He heard again, a different voice now.   
Then he saw them, as if they were there all along. 

In front of him stood four...four men? Or were they boys? Or were they neither men or boys and perhaps something different entirely? They seemed so familiar...

One stood, a tall and contrasting hat poised on his head perfectly, his mis matching outfit looking funny but so perfectly suited him. His piercing blue eyes and scruffy brown hair gave him an almost wild look. Wild, but attractive. But crazy. Yes, some insanity was definitely behind those intense grey and blue eyes. 

One stood, -no, floated!- dressed in thick, wooly, and purple and pink striped attire. His eyes were bright and green, his hair dark and ever so curly. Atop of his unruly head of hair were two twitching ears; and on his backside a magnificently slim tail. On either side of his nose were long, thin whiskers, and his beautiful lips were stretched into the most wickedly awesome of grins.

A cat? Niall thought.   
A cat indeed. 

One stood, face concerned as if it was all he ever was: concerned. He wore a seemingly tailor made suit, it fit him perfectly: a flower patterned vest resting underneath a short and snake tongued waistcoat, finished off with a small white bow tie around his neck. His head was covered in shaggy (but neatly kept) brown hair and posed on top were tall and white rabbit's ears.   
The tip of his button nose was pink to match his pouting lips. His eyes were a warm brown and his face all in all would be described as frighteningly cute. 

The last stood, his skin a pale blue and his hair dark and styled into a quiff. His eyes were also brown, but more chocolate than the rabbit's. He was clad in a blue suit and on his back were the most beautiful butterfly wings Niall'd ever seen. His face was a sight of perfection, from the tips of his long eyelashes, to the point of his chin. 

Then, Niall noticed, this butterfly man had a blue hand on his shoulder.   
He jumped, backing into a dark and twisted tree.   
Scary, he thought, scary these creatures are.   
His blue and wide eyes filled up with tears as a strange banter of questioning was thrown from the creatures' lips.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Why did you jump back?"  
"Are you afraid of us?"  
"Don't cry, don't be afraid."  
"My, how beautiful you are."

"Silence yourselves!" The rabbit man demanded, his voice holding authority despite his worried expression. They stepped back, as he stepped forward. 

"Don't cry, alright?" He cooed, his ears flopping down calmly. His soft hand was cupping Niall's wet cheek. 

How he had gotten so close, Niall wasn't sure, but he held his breathe as the boy bent down to press two kisses to the blonde's forehead. Niall's heart fluttered when he pulled him in for a hug. 

"It's alright," He whispered into his ear, "We just wanted to welcome you." 

Niall nuzzled his head into the rabbit boy's neck, sniffing slightly. He thought the boy smelled amazing. 

The four mysterious ones took Niall to an enclosed space, saying that he must stay here and that they were to look after him. 

The cat, known as the Cheshire Cat (as he explained he was from the forbidden land of Cheshire) was lovely and cuddly.   
"My cute little Nialler," He would say, wrapping his thin arms around the blue eyed boy. 

The blue, butterfly boy, known as Blue Butterfly, was very closed off and not affectionate at all. But to Niall's delight, allowed him to wear his finest cape, in which Niall could wind himself into. 

The creature in the tall top hat, know as the Mad Hatter, treated Niall to jokes, festivities and delicious treats. He would spoon feed him cakes and creams and anything Niall could think of.   
"Yummy?" He would ask after Niall took his first bite of the new treat. Niall could only nod. 

The rabbit boy, known as White Rabbit, would place the most lovely of kisses upon Niall's soft and creamy skin, in which Niall would shyly pucker his lips in return. White Rabbit's kisses were almost bewitching and Niall grew immediately fond to him and his plump lips.   
The rabbit boy had even placed a quick peck to Niall's lips once, afterwards softly telling him to not speak a word of it to his strange friends. The blonde didn't know why, but he did not question it.

\------

Days had past for Niall. How many, he did not know, but spending time with his new friends was magical. Everyday would be like an adventure, his friends were all beautiful and gosh, he could stay there forever and ever and ever. 

Niall had thought up a song; a song that all four of the boys loved dearly, especially the Cheshire Cat.   
Niall skipped and dance and loved and hugged and it was the most wonderful fun he could possibly ever dream of. 

The blonde and innocent boy was in the middle of his special song, when Blue Butterfly interrupted, "Let's take him to see the mushroom."  
"Oh yes! The mushroom! What a marvelous idea," Cheshire Cat exclaimed.   
"Let's go," Mad Hatter agreed. 

\------

The 'mushroom' ended up hardly being a mushroom at all, but more of a man in a long, white and hooded cloak. He reminisced memories with the four boys as Niall took in the mushroom's strange working area. He was situated on a long, floating log, his legs swinging back and forth as the cloaked man glowed a bright object into his face.   
It was a fairy, the man explained, as he shone it into both of Niall's blue eyes. Niall attempted to snatch or swat the fairy off of him, but the mushroom pulled back, clearly wanting to keep it for himself.   
That was rude of himself, Niall thought afterwards.

"Princess," White Rabbit called, getting the boy's immediate attention. Niall was so very occupied with the fairy, he had failed to notice that his new and dear friends were leaving, "We're returning now."  
The rabbit lent Niall his hand and Niall took it instantly, hopping down from the floating log and waving goodbye to the cloaked 'mushroom'.

Niall swung him and White Rabbit's arms as they walked down the winding path, back to the enclosed space. He grinned up at the brown haired bunny-boy, a tender smile being returned. Niall felt like this was perfect. 

Niall felt like his new brown eyed rabbit friend was absolutely beautiful and his hands felt just right in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got what I did there~  
> If you've read the previous part anyway. If not then go back and read it.  
> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
